


A Thousand Touches

by fairylightinthenight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Weasley Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylightinthenight/pseuds/fairylightinthenight
Summary: "You know, my brother is also here," Ginny said as Hermione smoothed the skirt of Ginny's dress once more."I would expect all of them to be here, if not your mother would surely commit a murder," Hermione answered drily.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 21
Kudos: 351





	A Thousand Touches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonfairy13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairy13/gifts).



> Hello there, this story is a gift to the lovely Moonfairy13 which wonderful stories you should definitely check out. We promised to write each other one-shot to celebrate writing over 1k PMs on FF.
> 
> The only rule Moonfairy13 set for me that it had to be a Fremione (of course!). Since she likes it when characters are straightforward with their feeling I tried writing something like that ;) Everyone who knows my other works knows I'm a dramatic bitch and need a thousand chapters to get Fred and Hermione together (Yes, I hear you crying my dear What If readers) so this is something completely new for me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and I would love to read your thoughts, leave me reviews :)

Hermione was standing behind Ginny, checking that the elaborate hairdo was still in place. Then, as careful as humanly possible, she sat the veil onto her best friend's head and secured it with the glittering tiara. One glance at the mirror told her that Ginny was more than happy with the result.

Ginny wasn't the kind of girl people expected to wear a tiara or a veil at her wedding. But the tiara was a family heirloom and without a veil, it looked ridiculous, or so Ginny had said. And somehow she was right. The veil and the tiara matched the simple, flowing wedding dress perfectly and Hermione almost shed some tears at the sight. But she suppressed them for now. She would surely cry at the ceremony and maybe during the speeches, she didn't need to cry now.

"Hermione, you're going to ruin your make-up," Ginny warned with a teasing laugh. "You and my mum... you're both crazy."

"Excuse me for being happy for you and a bit emotional," Molly Weasley quipped from the other side of the room.

"It's not every day that your youngest child and only daughter marries." Molly was already sipping on her second glass of champagne which Hermione had forced into her hands to distract the woman from getting into a huff. No one wanted a repetition of the nervous wreck Molly had been before Bill's wedding.

Therefore Ginny had insisted that Hermione should be one to help her organise the whole event. And Hermione had thrived on the challenge.

Of course, Hermione had always had a knack for organisation and a love for good research which made her - to the surprise of almost everyone except Ginny - the perfect wedding planner. There had been more than one joke about her choosing the wrong career.

Some might think that it was a bit too much of a workload for a maid of honour but Hermione was more than glad to help. She loved both Harry and Ginny dearly and to see them finally get their happy end after everything they went through…

"What did I say about crying?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy for you. And Harry." Hermione carefully dabbed her eyes. "There's just so much... too many feelings, I have no idea how to handle it. I'm sure I'm going to cry during the whole ceremony and then look awful on the pictures."

"Hogwash, you always look lovely, Hermione," Molly interjected.

"I'm going to see if everything is ready. You all should get ready." Molly threw a glance at Luna, who also was a bridesmaid but still not really looking the part.

She had her dress on, of course, and her hair was styled but she still looked like Luna. Dreamy and not the least bothered by the big event taking place. Hermione suspected that Ginny had chosen her exactly because of this. Luna would never produce drama or stress everyone out. Well, beside Molly but that didn't count. Molly was stressed out by everything today.

Before Hermione could stop her Molly was out of the door and Hermione just hoped that no one would make the mistake of angering the woman.

She knew Molly was only so stressed because it was her only daughter's and youngest child's wedding.

"You know, my brother is also here," Ginny said as Hermione smoothed the skirt of Ginny's dress once more.

"I would expect all of them to be here, if not your mother would surely commit a murder," Hermione answered drily.

"Oh please, Hermione, don't play with me right now." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You're literally one minute from marrying and now you want to discuss it," Hermione asked baffled. She had actually waited for Ginny to say something sooner – much sooner - but the last few days had probably been too busy.

"What better time when you cannot escape me and are morally obliged to be honest?" Ginny grinned.

"Morally obliged?"

"I'm the bride; it's your duty to make me happy. And it would make me very happy to know what exactly happened between you and Fred."

Hermione struggled to find the right words but - to her immense relief - she was rescued.

"Darling, the guests are all settled and we're ready to start." Molly came back in and Hermione was glad to see that the woman looked more happy and emotional than stressed.

Suddenly their cosy little bridal party geared into action. Shoes were put on, bouquets handed out and everyone took a final look at the mirror. Luna took some last pictures of them getting ready and going and shortly after they were all lined up at the back door, waiting for the signal to walk out. The wedding would take place in the huge gardens and they were more than lucky to have brilliant weather conditions.

Hermione gave Ginny one final kiss, feather-light so that she wouldn't leave any lipstick marks - and then followed Luna as the music started.

As Hermione walked down the aisle, trying to match her speed carefully, she caught sight of Fred Weasley.

He was standing in the front row, right in front of the altar, between George and Charlie. One might have thought that one ginger in a group of five redheads wouldn't stand out too much - especially with one pair of identical twins amongst them - but Hermione spotted him at first glance.

And she knew instantly that he looked at her too. And he saw that she looked at him. He saw it and a shit-eating grin spread over his face.

Damn.

Hermione quickly turned her eyes away and fixed them instead on Harry. He was slightly twitchy and obviously nervous. Hermione threw him a smile and mouthed 'relax' at him before she took her place. Then the music changed and every face turned towards the entrance when the radiant bride walked in.

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

A few hours later Hermione was busy checking on the waiters behind the bar to make sure the midnight buffet and the wedding cake were prepared when Fred appeared beside her. He had already removed the jacket of his suit, his hair tussled and he wore the cheekiest grin in the world.

"Dance with me?" His genuine smile made Fred even more handsome and Hermione's heart did an excited little jig. Good God, did he really had to be so nice and warm and sexy as hell. And such a good kisser...

"Sure." Hermione was impressed how even and relaxed her voice was when inside of her a storm was brewing. And of course, right as they arrived at the dancefloor, the music changed to some romantic wedding song.

Fred, smooth as ever, just pulled Hermione closer to him and they slowly started to sway. Hermione really wished she could enjoy this but instead she just felt her heart race and her blood pressure going up. The memories of the last time she had been this close to Fred were still so fresh in her mind.

_Instead of a traditional stag and hen night, Harry and Ginny had decided to celebrate together. They had realised it would be a hassle to separate their friends along gender lines._

_Harry especially wanted Hermione at his party and Ginny had insisted that Neville needed to be at hers. So a joint party was the perfect solution._

_Hermione and Ron, as maid of honour and best man, had organised the whole thing. And for once Ron hadn't complained about the workload._

_They had chosen the WWW shop as the location – Fred and George were delighted - Lee as the DJ and ordered some food from various Hogsmeade shops. The night was an absolute success. Since the wedding was planned as a rather small event Harry and Ginny had insisted on inviting everyone they knew – and liked – to the party. Which meant the place was packed and the mood was excellent._

_It was sometime around two in the morning when Fred suddenly appeared beside Hermione while she was doing a round of shots with Neville and Seamus._

_"Granger, you owe me a dance," he grinned._

_"And why's that?" Hermione laughed but also was a bit suspicious. She liked dancing with both Fred and George but normally they just joined her on the dancefloor. They never specifically asked. And it made her worry slightly. Best case: Fred really just wanted to dance. Worst case: Fred was trying to distract her from George preparing some prank. Hermione really hoped there would be no pranks tonight. A fratricide committed by the bride-to-be was surely a bad omen before a wedding._

_"Ah, I knew you wouldn't fall for that," he chuckled. "Dance with me anyway." And without waiting for an answer he pulled her towards the dancefloor. Hermione was more than happy that she was wearing flat shoes and could dance the night away. Lee played fantastic music and Fred was a really amusing dance partner._

_It wasn't the first time Hermione and Fred danced._

_They had had their first twirl together at the Yule Ball and then one at Bill's wedding. And since the end of the war three years ago, there had been countless events for dancing._

_The ministry was eager to throw a party for everything these days and the general public followed. And since everyone let loose it had become common practice for Hermione to dance with every Weasley – including Ginny – at least._

_No, it really wasn't the first time they danced. They had danced countless times. A thousand times. A thousand dances. A thousand touches. And it had never meant anything. It had never changed anything._

_Until it did._

_"And now a brand new song. The muggles love it," Lee announced._

_Hermione rolled her eyes. Even as a DJ he couldn't stop commentating._

_"Here is Lady Marmalade!"_

_Hermione vaguely remembered hearing the song on the radio at her parents' house but at the moment it didn't matter. The mood was good, she was sloshed in a good way and Fred was twirling her on the dancefloor. And then, one twirl was just a bit too fast, too excited. Hermione almost tripped but instead, she fell right into Fred's arms, pressed right against his chest._

_And her whole world spun upside down. It was like walking on a swaying ship for too long and then getting back on solid ground. The first few seconds on the ground always felt weird, like something was off, but then you would realise that the swaying before had been wrong all along. That was how Hermione suddenly felt. Like everything before this moment was a swaying ship. And now, in Fred's arms, something clicked and she was on solid ground._

_There was a second when they looked each other in the eyes and Hermione saw that Fred had realised it too._

_That he also, after a thousand dances and a thousand touches, had felt something shift. There was an instant attraction, chemistry, between them and there was no denying it._

_The second went by and Fred - slowly and carefully - started to sway Hermione to the beat of the music. But he still kept her close which turned the dancing - swaying - into something erotic. And this certainly was new. Dancing like this was certainly new and not innocent and Hermione would never dance with one of the other Weasleys like that - not even Ginny._

_"Are they singing in French?" Fred murmured against her ear. Hermione felt a pleasant shiver run down her spine and it took her some effort to really listen to the lyrics. Finally, she got the words and promptly her whole body heated up._

_"Yes, it's French," she whispered back, worried to break the strange mood between them but at the same time afraid of what it could mean not to break it. She took a tiny step back and instantly she felt Fred's resistance to letting her go. That was what she needed to find the courage for the following words._

_"Voulez vous choucher avec moi," she whispered. "It means would you like to sleep with me." She could see Fred's Adam's apple bob before a cheeky half-smile spread on his lips and he leaned forward._

_"I certainly would like that." His voice was a ghost against Hermione's neck and she almost moaned when a pressed a light kiss right under her ear._

_"And I happen to have the keys to the backroom. Has its perks to know the owner."_

_Without further discussion they pressed themselves through the partying crowd and slipped into the back room, hoping that no one would miss them. They had barely closed the door when Fred lightly grabbed Hermione at her waist, pulling her against him again while capturing her lips in a kiss._

_Hermione had dated some during the last three years but never - never – had she experienced a more passionate kiss._

_The kiss spiralled out of control after that. One kiss turned into another turned into neck kissing turned into caressing and then somehow they were suddenly on the small sofa. Hermione was straddling Fred, her dress already hitched over her hips and her panties lost on the way. A really small part of her mind reminded Hermione that she never had a one-night-stand before. She had been close once but had chickened out before they even got into the bedroom. But now she didn't care._

_All she cared about was this sudden and extreme and wonderful chemistry between her and Fred. How they knew without words and discussion what they wanted and simply took it._

_"Oh!" The moan escaped Hermione when she felt fingers slowly descending down her pussy._

_She had no idea how he did it but Fred instantly hit the right buttons to make Hermione come - twice - before she finally managed to get rid of his pants. They didn't even wait to use a contraception spell - which was insanely stupid - before Hermione sank herself down on Fred, both of them hissing from the brilliant feeling. It was a rush after that. A rush of movement and noise and kisses and overwhelming emotions. A high of hormones and alcohol and whatever had shifted between them. And it was marvellous._

_Hermione set a fast pace while Fred held her steady, kissed her chest and her lips, caressed her hips and then lightly rubbed her clit to help her come again. The high of the orgasm was as intense as the whole chemistry between them and Hermione chased after it, trying to savour it as long as possible and bring Fred with her over the edge. And when he fell it was so, so good. His head thudded against the wall behind him as his eyes rolled inside his head, his face showing clear satisfaction, and his hands grabbed almost painfully at Hermione's waist._

_It took them a minute to come down from their high. Hermione still on Fred's lap - he still buried inside her - when Fred slowly started to trail little kisses against her shoulders. He started to trace little patterns over her skin and Hermione unwillingly rolled her hips._

_"You know, I happen to live really close by," he moaned._

_Hermione knew it was a bad idea. They needed to get presentable again and outside before someone missed them and started to search. Before someone realised that both of them were missing without a word. Before someone remembered seeing them dance a little too closely and leaving a little too eagerly. They really should go back._

_Hermione would have loved to say that they did leave and went back to the party. They did leave the backroom but they never went back to the party._

Hermione shook herself out of her memories, cursing the damp feeling in her knickers. Merlin, the thought alone made her randy. But luckily for her, the big grin of Ginny from across the room was better than a cold shower. Oh, now she would never be able to escape the questions. Questions she couldn't answer without either lying or giving too much information that would certainly freak Ginny out.

Hermione would have loved to say that nothing happened. That she didn't shag Fred in the messy backroom of WWW on a whim. That she didn't go up with him to his room, shagging him twice more - once against the door and once in the bed - before falling asleep. That she didn't wake up with Fred's head between her thighs and a brilliant orgasm on the way. That Fred didn't fuck her against the tiles of the shower under the hot water before she left.

Hermione was incredibly afraid of telling Ginny, not because she had regrets or was ashamed, but because never once managed to ask Fred what this night meant to him. And for the two of them.

And it had to mean something, right? Because the chemistry was still there. There was still this prickling feeling down her spine whenever she spotted him. The heat on her skin where he now touched her during this - by comparison - rather innocent dance.

"Relax, Hermione," Fred whispered against her ear. "I'm not going to bite you unless you want me to." He grinned and for a moment Hermione forgot every rational thought. The idea of having another go was so, so tempting.

"It depends on the context," Hermione replied with a flirty smile. At least she hoped it was flirty.

"Well, how about we go on a date? Dinner and one of those muggle movies and for dessert," he kissed her earlobe, "you're on the menu. Tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," Hermione stepped closer into their dance, pressing like three days ago. "But how about starters tonight? A little foretaste?"


End file.
